


The Littlest Halloween Angel

by tehjessica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: hoodie_time, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Sick Dean Wichester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehjessica/pseuds/tehjessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt: Gen. Sam takes de-aged!Dean trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Halloween Angel

The Littlest Halloween Angel 

 

As much as Sam loved his brother, he was just about at the end of his rope.  It wasn’t his fault a witch decided to curse Dean.  She said making him younger would teach him a lesson.  What that lesson was, Sam could only guess.  After a frantic phone call to Bobby, he was relieved to learn that this wasn’t a permanent curse and Dean would be back to his annoying self by the next moon.

Until then he was stuck with a very sick little boy.  Dean had a mild cold while he was an adult that seemed to only amplify when he was turned into a child.  Thankfully he still recognized Sam, even though it seemed that he didn’t remember anything about being an adult.  For all intents and purposes, Dean was a child; a very sick, crying, inconsolable child who wanted his way or the highway.

Dean had it in his mind that trick-or-treating would be the only thing that would make him happy.  And no, Sam, he was _not_ going to eat his dinner or go to bed until he could dress up and get some free candy.  And Sam could stop being a jerk right now or Dean wouldn’t talk to him anymore!

Sam, at his wits end finally gave in (and how could he not with Dean’s innocent face, chubby cheeks, red up turned nose, and watery eyes?) and bought him a costume.  Of course Dean made an adorable little angel.  Sam wondered if maybe there was a little bit of _his_ Dean in there when he said, “I’m Cas for Halloween, Sammy!”

Sam tried to take Dean by the hand as they went from house to house, but he wouldn’t have it.  He kept yanking his little hand out of Sam’s much bigger one.  Every so often he’d wipe his tiny nose across his little white angel sleeve and cough a little. 

As the brothers continued down the street, Dean’s short, child stride continued to slow and he began drooping so much, that even his feathery little wings looked sad. 

“Hey, buddy.  Come here.” Sam said, crouching down to Dean’s level.

Dean looked up at him with watery eyes, his small nose running a bit.  “Sammy, I don’t feel so good.”

Sam pulled Dean to him and picked him up in his arms.  Dean grabbed onto Sam’s shirt about his shoulders, bunching the plaid between his fingers in little handfuls, rubbing his nose across Sam’s shoulder.  Sam shifted Dean until he was able to hold him comfortably with those tiny wings on his back.

“What a precious angel you have!”  A mother with three children of her own exclaimed to Sam.

“Thank you.”  Sam replied, not bothering to correct her.

“I’m not _an_ angel!  I’m CASTIEL!  And Sammy’s my _brother_ not my Daddy!”  Dean cried out, a grimace of annoyance screwing up his face.

The women looked on in surprise.  “I’m sorry,” Sam said, “He’s not feeling well.  I think I’m going to take him home.”

“Feel better sweetie!”  The woman said as she continued on to the next house with her children.

“I don’t want to go home Sammy!  I want more candy!”

“Dean, honey, you have more than enough candy and I can buy you more tomorrow.”  Sam said, trying to console the child.

Dean looked as if he would protest when a wet painful sounding cough erupted.  “Okay Sammy.  I’m tired and my throat hurts.”

“I know buddy.  I know.  Let’s go home.”  Sam said, hugging Dean to him tightly heading back to the Impala.  He needed to give Dean some medicine and get him into bed.  Hopefully mollified, Dean would agree to sleep now.

When they reached the hotel, Dean refused to let go of Sam.  So, Sam did his best to maneuver Dean around while getting them both ready for bed.  Even then Dean wouldn’t let go.  Sam laid down pulling the covers over them both.  He gathered Dean to his chest, rubbing his back, until he finally stopped coughing and drifted off to sleep.  It would still be a couple of hours before sleep would claim Sam as well, but until then he was going to be the one looking out for Dean.  He would be the big brother this time.


End file.
